Gina
5* Caster·Gina= With the innate ability to suppress the low-levels, Gina captured many Sorcerers and was given the title "Mage Slayer". Recruited by the Sura S. Squad to fight for God. Skills *'ULT: Red Lotus Sword III' Gina summons a giant fireball from the sky, dealing ultra-massive Fire damage to a single enemy. *'Talent: Congenital Caster' Gina will prioritize enemy Sorcerers; She can still cast her ULT Skill when fury is not full, but its damage will be reduced by 50%. *'Leader: Flame On' Damage increases for all Fire heroes in battle by 60%. *'Fate: Mage Slayer' Gina, being an anti-sorcerer combatant, deals 50% more damage to enemy sorcerers. **Fate 1: Pyromancer Anna (Lv 70) **Fate 2: Cora (Lv 70) **Fate 3: Nun Aid Eve (Lv 55) Equipment *'Page of Fools' Gain 6 Fury Points for killing an enemy *'Solomon Pact' When joining a battle, the Fury of all enemy players is reduced by 5 points How to Obtain Available in Limited Summoning Events. Fate Link stats Additional Notes Evolve using 200 Rift Crystal. |-| 4* Magician Gina= With the ability to suppress the lower-level, Gina captured many sorcerers and was given the title "Mage Slayer". She was then recruited by the Sura S. Squad to fight for God. Skills *'ULT: Fireball II' Gina summons a giant fireball from the sky, dealing severe Fire Element damage to a single enemy *'Talent: Mage Slayer II' (Unlocked at Lv 30) Gina deals 50% more damage to enemy's Sorcerers thanks to her hostility to the class. *'Leader: Energy Neg. II' Gina's damage increases by 100% after she becomes leader while DEF increases by 50%. How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 5: Conquer Ship (Challenge) |-| 3* Warlock Gina= After joining the Holy Land, Gina worked on her sorceress skills in the ASH army. As she advanced, she eventually became the pillar of the troop. Skills *'ULT: Fireball I' Gina summons a giant fireball from the sky, dealing moderate Fire Element damage to a single enemy *'Talent: Mage Slayer I' (Unlocked at Lv 30) Gina deals 30% more damage to enemy's Sorcerers thanks to her hostility to the class. *'Leader: Energy Neg. I' Gina’s damage increases by 100% after she becomes leader. How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 5: Conquer Ship (Challenge) |-| 2* Princess Gina= A demoness born with magic ability; Seen as a nightmare by those around her; Grew up under her parents' protection and was later recruited as a disciple of the Holy Land. Skills *'ULT: Fireball I' Gina summons a giant fireball from the sky, dealing moderate Fire Element damage to a single enemy *'Talent: None' *'Leader: Energy Neg. I' Gina’s damage increases by 100% after she becomes leader. How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 5: Conquer Ship (Challenge) |-| Gallery= Card icons Princess Gina icon.png Warlock Gina icon.png Magician Gina icon.png Caster·Gina icon.png Raw images Princess Gina raw.png Warlock Gina raw.png Magician Gina raw.png Caster·Gina raw.png Category:5* Category:Fire Category:Sorcerer